A controller has been developed which coordinates the setting of a specific temperature in a sequence and the gathering of ir Raman spectra of biological samples of an optical multichannel annalyzer (OMA). The design incorporates a microprocessor which is capable of establishing a certain experimental state and directing the data gathering sequence of the OMA.